


Fatigue

by SleepySpeedster



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Honesty, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: Werner’s back from a extensive mission and in his sleep deprived state he speaks of things he usually wouldn't.





	Fatigue

Haphazard were Werner’s motions as he searched the binders of the shared office with only the light from the desk lamp to guide him. His finger trailed the spines of the binders like a small ship bobbing in the sea, he could barely focus on the alphanumeric labels, and his eyes drifted precipitously close to fully closed. He needed sleep, and he needed it _soon_.

It was the click of a gun’s safety off that grabbed his attention. “Oh, _please_ do end my suffering.” He speaks dryly as he pulls the binder he had been searching for from its spot. “I _crave_ it, King.” Werner nonchalantly looks over his shoulder as the lights of the office flash on to show King Faraday at the doorway.

King sighs and holsters his gun. “What are you doing here so late, Werner?” He asks stepping into his office as Werner moves to the couch by the window and looks through the contents of the file open on his lap, checking each piece over.

“The Squad,” he yawns, “We just got back from our Cambodia mission,” he yawns once more and rubs his eye, “I was filling out these mission reports.” He states waving a stack of papers around.

“And what about the rest of the team?” King asks.

“ _Asleep._ I assume. _”_ He sharply responds as he lays his head against the backboard of the couch and rested his eyes, “Like any mostly sane individuals. We had to drag Mercer out of the plane; sleeping away like an overgrown child.” King chuckled at that. “What are you doing here, King?” 

“Making sure no one was breaking into my office.” He smiles smugly as he turns to check the shelves making sure all else was still in its rightful order. 

“At three in the morning?” He yawns a long yawn this time and shifts upon the couch; springs creaking beneath him.

“I was awake and-” Soft rhythmic breath catches Faraday’s ears, “Werner?” He calls out softly to the Count only to turn and see the man with his arms crossed and the chin nestled to his chest fast asleep.

“ _Oh_.” He would get out of there and leave the Count to his sleep if only he could.

If only Werner hadn’t fallen asleep on his jacket.

*****

Werner’s eyes flicker open to see Faraday gazing down upon him. “Why are you such a handsome man?” Tiredly the words float from Werner’s lips without an inkling of registration from the source. King had to wonder how tired the Count was to be speaking so plainly and without reserve. Did he not know he was? A case of mistaken identity? Though King had caught the Count’s eyes on him before, but certainly this was the first he was hearing of this sort of talk.

Perhaps Faraday was feeling playful in the early hours of the morning or perhaps he felt he should be kind to the Count in his delirious state, but either way his voice held amusement and asked, “I don’t know,” and then urged him on with the single question, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Werner’s eyebrows furrow with thought as he stared at the man, “It must be the hair,” he responds as he languidly reaches to run hand through the man’s white hair, his blue eyes concentrated solely in the task. “Soft,” He quietly murmurs as his hand once more brushes Faraday’s hair. King had been surprised by the action and shifted slightly at the touch, but the Count was careful and gentle, and soon his hands drifted from Faraday’s hair, knuckles dragging gingerly across his cheekbones, down to his jaw, down to his stiff shoulders and feeling the soft fabric beneath his hands squeezing the firm muscle beneath, before tiredly retreating back.

“Everything about you is handsome.” His voice was earnest beneath his fatigue as he looked Faraday up and down in one sweeping movement, before lastly lingering on the man's blue eyes. 

King cleared his throat and glanced away unsure of what to say or do. The touch lingered on his skin and his words echoed in his mind. But, before he could speak another word Werner had drifted back to sleep unbothered by the light or his own words. 

And that was just alright with King or so he thought as he slipped out the door without his jacket and quietly said, “Goodnight”.


End file.
